


A Sudden Change Of Plans

by CaptainParisStarr



Category: Akiba's Beat (Video Game)
Genre: Fetish fic, M/M, PWP, Watersports, public urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25662112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: Yamato has a problem; Asahi knows where to find the solution.
Relationships: Yamato Hongo/Asahi Tachibana
Kudos: 4





	A Sudden Change Of Plans

"Ugh…" Yamato had been fidgety for almost an hour, but now he was outright dancing as he shifted from foot to foot, his cheeks stained red.

"Oh come on." Asahi groaned, but he knew the problem; this cycle had an unexpected change as a band of vandals had vandalized the only public toilets in Akihabara that you didn't have to buy anything to use.

"Well, what do you suggest?" He hissed between clenched teeth, his eyes darting shyly towards the girls. "I'm sure Mippity would be thrilled if I just whipped it out! I mean, she has to have seen dozens already right?" His tone dripped with sarcasm that belied his desire to preserve the young idol's innocence.

"Come with me. Hey, Saki? I'm going to find a solution to Yamato's problem! I'll be back in a few minutes!" Without waiting for an answer, he began to drag the blond towards a certain dead end alley.

"You want me to expose myself in an alley?!" Yamato sounded surprisingly indignant for someone on the verge of wetting himself.

"No, not exactly. This alley is home to multiple bars, and not all of them are large enough for toilets. So they built a small shed in the alley; it's not much, but it has a fully working urinal, and a door. No lock though, but only the regulars know about it, and it's not quite late enough for the main bar rush." He stopped in front of what appeared to be a storage shed, and pulled open the door.

"This is scarcely better than going in public." He stepped in front of the urinal, but he was shy and hesitant.

A minute passed, then two, and Yamato did nothing but stare at the filthiest urinal he had ever seen.

"Oh come on; want me to hold it for you?" Asahi reached around Yamato and tugged his zipper down, wanting to shock Yamato into doing it himself.

Instead the blond moaned, and reached behind him, groping until his hand found Asahi's cock through his pants.

"Whoa! Yamato?"

"Do it…" The words were soft as Asahi felt his zipper get pulled. "I'm sure you need to go too… And don't wait too long, or else I'll get too hard to pee."

"Yeah, I do…" Asahi had been jesting when he'd offered, and he swallowed hard as he reached into Yamato's pants and brought out a plump yet modest cock.

The second the cool air inside the shack hit his bare skin, Yamato began to piss, and Asahi hastily aimed the stream as Yamato began to moan.

"Okay, wow, you really did have to go, but why did you hold it in for so long?"

"I was embarrassed. I'm not like you; I can't just whip my cock out behind some crates that don't really block the view just because nature called me." He began to work his hand inside Asahi's pants.

"Wait, did you watch me?" Asahi's cheeks flamed bright red.

"Yeah, I did. I like cocks okay? Especially pissing ones. I dunno why, I just do." Yamato tugged Asahi out and his eyes widened. "That's… bigger than I expected from watching you those times."

"It was more than once? Also, I'm a grower! It only looks small when I'm soft… and if you don't stop playing with me I'm going to piss all over your pants." Asahi whimpered as his slit was thumbed open.

"Oh, sorry." The hand left him, and Asahi watched the last drops leave Yamato before letting him go, and stepping up beside him.

"Not going to zip up?"

"No, I don't enjoy creaming my pants by playing pocket pool, and I thought that maybe today… you'd like to watch. Or maybe…" Yamato trailed off.

"Hold me then." Asahi waited until Yamato's hand was back on his shaft before relaxing his bladder. His own hand found Yamato's shaft again, and he began to stroke the blond.

"Asahi, can I kiss you?"

"While I'm taking a piss?" Asahi blinked at him 

"Yeah." Yamato moved closer.

"Oh um… okay I guess…" He was so certain that Yamato was just teasing him that he gasped when soft lips really did meet his own.

The hand on his shaft began moving before he was done, and the stream danced and swayed as they kissed, tongues meeting clumsily.

"Yamato… I'm close…" The novel feeling of another's hand on his cock was exciting beyond words now that his bladder was quiet.

"Yeah, same." As one, they sped their pace, and came at roughly the same time, one streak of white hitting the left side of the urinal, followed half a second later by a streak on the right side.

Asahi snapped back to himself and pulled away, shoving his cock back into his pants as he blinked at Yamato. "Hey, Yamato, are you gay?"

"No, I like girls too. I think I'm bi, or maybe pan. Gender doesn't matter to me; anus or pussy doesn't matter either, and if you want to use my ass to get off, all you need to do is ass. I'll spread my legs for that gorgeous shaft any day. So long as the girls won't know anyway."

"Okay well nice for you, but I'm straight. I'm just so pent up that I went a little crazy there. And I am certainly not interested in your butt!"

"Okay, suit yourself." Yamato flushed the urinal and tucked his own cock away, fully aware as they walked back that the oh-I'm-straight-just-pent-up Asahi was staring at his sexy ass the entire way.

**Author's Note:**

> Please visit my profile for more information on how to support me as a writer.


End file.
